The Conjuring (2013)
|budget = $20,000,000 |gross = |followed_by = The Conjuring 2 |imagecat = The Conjuring }} The Conjuring is a 2013 supernatural horror film inspired by the true-life story of the Perron family, who claimed they "lived among the dead" in the 1970s as spirits both friendly and sinister inhabited their Rhode Island farmhouse. Paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren work to help a family terrorized by a dark presence in their farmhouse. Plot In 1971, Carolyn and Roger Perron move into a dilapidated, old farmhouse in Harrisville, Rhode island with their five daughters Andrea, Nancy, Christine, Cindy and April. Their dog refuses to come into the house and one of the daughters finds a boarded up entrance to a cellar. The next morning, the dog is found dead. Over the next several days, various paranormal activities occur. The activity culminates one night while Roger is away in Florida, as Carolyn is locked in the cellar while a spirit that looks like an elderly woman attacks one of her daughters. Carolyn contacts noted paranormal investigators Ed and Lorraine Warren for help. The Warrens conduct an initial investigation and conclude that the house may require an exorcism, though this cannot be done without further evidence and authorization from the Catholic Church. While researching the house's history, Ed and Lorraine discover that the house once belonged to an accused witch, Bathsheba, who killed herself after cursing all who would take her land. They also find reports of numerous murders and suicides in houses that have since been built upon the property. Ed and Lorraine return to the house in an attempt to gather evidence to receive authorization for an exorcism. That night, one of the daughters sleepwalks into her sister's room and reveals a secret passage behind a wardrobe. Lorraine enters the passage and falls through the floorboards into the cellar, where she sees the spirits of people whom Bathsheba has possessed. All are mothers whom Bathsheba used to kill their children. Lorraine and Ed take their evidence to the Church to organize an exorcism while the Perron family takes refuge at a hotel. A possessed Carolyn takes two of her daughters, Christine and April, and drives back to the house. Ed and Lorraine rush to the house where they find Carolyn trying to stab her daughter. After subduing Carolyn, Ed decides to perform the exorcism himself, though Carolyn escapes and again attempts to kill her daughter, April. Lorraine is able to stop the possessed Carolyn from killing her daughter by showing her of a memory she shared with her family, allowing Ed to complete the exorcism, saving Carolyn and her daughter. Cast Production * In attendance at the New York Comic Con panel were people connected to the actual events the film is based on: a girl who grew up next door to the haunted house in question, and a woman who claimed to be the liaison between the Warrens and the imperiled family, the Perrons. ** After that, Wan and cast members in attendance – Wilson, Taylor and Livingston – shared anecdotes, the most memorable being Wilson’s account of he and Farmiga’s trip to the Warrens’ home (Ed has passed away, Lorraine is still alive), and the discovery of their haunted objects room – which is literally a room behind their house where supposedly haunted or possessed objects are stored. Sequel & Spin-Offs It was announced in June 2013 that a sequel was already in development. Both Farmiga and Wilson were signed on to reprise their roles. It was originally scheduled to be released on October 23, 2015, but on October 2014, Warner Bros. moved the film's release date to a 2016 release date. On October 21, James Wan announced he would return to direct the sequel. On November 11, 2014, the film was set for a June 10, 2016 release. The sequel was later re-written by David Leslie Johnson, with a script from Eric Heisserer. The film will deal with the Enfield Poltergeist, which occurred in London from 1977 to 1979. Principal photography began in September 2015 in Los Angeles, and concluded in December 2015 in London. It was also announced that a spin-off based on the Annabelle doll from the film is being produced. Filming began in early 2014 and the film is expected to be released on October 3, 2014. Videos The Conjuring - Official Trailer External links * * * * * [http://theconjuring.warnerbros.com/index.html The Conjuring Official Website] Category:Films of the 2010s Category:2013 films Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Films based on true stories Category:Paranormal films Category:Ghost and spirit films Category:Possession films Category:Haunted house films Category:Conjuring films